


three's a party

by jungdok



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungdok/pseuds/jungdok
Summary: Maybe all he needed was a little, or a lot, of liquid help to release his inhibitions and realize he would in fact like to participate in a three-way with his current boyfriend and sort of ex-friend with benefits.





	three's a party

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post https://joltron.tumblr.com/post/177070154273/do-you-have-an-actual-prompt-for-shiro-james-and
> 
> my laptop broke which is why i haven't been posting but i'm back now, better than ever with a first attempt at smut and a three-way none the less. go hard or go home am i right?
> 
> like half proof read because i'm really hungry i'll do that later sorry lmao
> 
> tumblr @takashgane

Keith has had one too many drinks and he is swaying on his feet as he attempts to return to their booth without spilling his drink, only to see that Shiro is not alone.

 

Keith pauses and watches as Shiro and James chat about whatever, the latter leaning on the column by the seat rather than sitting down, legs crossed at the ankles. Shiro is leaning back in his seat, arm tosser over the seat and legs spread in a relaxed sprawl. Too relaxed almost. Keith is sure there’s some tension between them, like in a battle, getting ready to pounce at any sudden movement. 

 

Under the blurry haze that is his mind Keith is acutely aware that they are both men he has fucked. More specifically, the only two men he has ever fucked. He wonders if that’s what they are discussing. Keith. His sexual relations with them.

 

It may just be the alcohol speaking but instead of feeling worried or jealous, the thought sends a rush of warmth through his body. Memories, distant and more recent, coming together and curling around each other until Keith has a vision of himself between two bodies, moving and writhing, glistening in sweat…

 

Keith knocks back his drink in one go, tries very hard to ignore the part of him that is saying this is rushed and stupid and irresponsible and something that he will regret in the morning… Or maybe he wouldn’t. Doesn’t keep him from wanting it though, and god how he wants it. He wants it so bad his dick is already growing hard in his pants. Maybe all he needed was a little, or a lot, of liquid help to release his inhibitions and realize he would in fact like to participate in a three-way with his current boyfriend and sort of ex-friend with benefits.

 

He’s always known he was a little fucked up. 

 

God, he wants to fuck. He wants to be _fucked_. He wants to be so full of cock he can feel it in the back of his throat, fucked so good he can feel the phantom slide for days. He staggers on his feet when his jeans grow even tighter around his dick.

 

When he gets to the booth he slumps down beside Shiro whose arm comes to wrap around his shoulders. Keith lets out a pleased hum and settles his hand on Shiro’s thigh, skirting dangerously close to his crotch. He fights back a smirk as he watches James from under his lashes as Shiro almost jumps at the touch beside him.

 

From the corner of his eye he sees Shiro shoot him a glance, eyeing the hand Keith has on his thigh, rubbing circles. 

 

Keith is not surprised when James is the one who seems to catch up before Shiro. He was the one who Keith had played games with anyway, fucking him and fighting him, rinse and repeat. And James had played him just as much, using him and bending him to his every whim in bed, the phantom print of a hand coming down on his ass with another wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air…

 

He would never ask Shiro to do that for him, aware of his past and relationship with violence. Doesn’t even want it, that had been James’ preference anyway. But this… This is something they have talked about, the possibility of bringing in a third person. And who better for that task than James, someone who would know to only expect sex out of the deal and nothing else.

 

”You okay, Kogane? You look like you’ve had a bit much”, James says and he doesn’t sound worried in the least. He’s intrigued, eyeing Keith’s hand closely where it’s playing on Shiro’s crutch, his fingers now having moved up to brush the zipper.

 

Shiro seems to catch on then as he spreads his legs further, pulling Keith tighter into his side. He briefly noses the side of Keith’s head, his teeth catching briefly on his earlobe before turning back to James.

 

“What do you say, Keith? Should we escort you home?” Shiro asks, his fingers dipping under Keith’s collar, teasing the tender skin. Keith watches intently how the look on James’ face darkens, a coy smirk coming to play along his lips. 

 

“Perhaps”, Keith purrs.

  
  
  


Keith raises his head from where it had been resting in the crook of Shiro’s neck, his mouth open in a moan which releases, building up from the bottom of his stomach as another cock breaches his hole, sliding over Shiro’s, both of them grazing along his walls and he’s never been so full in his life.

 

He hadn’t thought of the specific mechanics of how they were going to do this, but somehow all of them slip into their roles seamlessly, an endless span of skin and hands and mouths… It’s uncoordinated cooperation in the sense that sex always is and he thinks maybe it helps that he’s been with them both. Keith sprawled over Shiro’s lap as James breaches him from behind in a delicious stretch.

 

“You okay?” James murmurs against his ear, hands gripping like a vice over his hips. He gives a tentative, careful roll of his hips. Keith gasps, his legs shaking as he tips forward against Shiro again, the sudden feeling of movement too much, he can’t close his mouth from the gasps and moans that keep escaping unwantonly.

 

Shiro presses his lips against Keith’s cheek and repeats James’s question. Keith nods, his entire body shaking and shivering and he pants through it. He claws at Shiro’s chest in an attempt to ground himself, he thinks he sees a flash of red on Shiro’s skin when he feels his fangs push through.

 

Shiro kisses him and Keith definitely tastes blood. Shiro licks the blood off Keith’s fangs, his own mouth painted red before he reaches around Keith to pull James closer, encouraging his body flush against his, shifting the two lengths inside of him and he groans through it.

 

“Go on”, Shiro says, voice low and eyes dark and hooded. “Kiss him.”

 

Keith turns his head, barely able to keep his eyes open as James kisses him, not even hesitating at the sight of his fangs and yellow eyes. James rolls his hips as Shiro thrusts up, arms and hands all over Keith’s body as his mouth slides over James’s, Shiro’s lips and tongue on his neck, licking and sucking....

 

Keith writhes between them, itching to get away and crawl out of his skin just as much as he wants to press closer, to sink lower, to be filled even more. He feels like a ragdoll, barely in control of his own limbs, completely pliant to the two bodies pressed against him, moving inside of him.

 

He turns his head, the strain in his neck too strong to ignore and leans his head back on James’s shoulder just as one particularly good thrust grazes his prostate, prompting a highpitched whine from him.

 

“H-harder”, he tries, a hiss through his teeth and James picks up the pace, his cock plunging even deeper into Keith, hammering his prostate and Keith’s mouth drops open, the string of moans endless.

 

Shiro groans, throwing his head back before rolling it back around as he reaches for James and leans over, crashing their mouths together.

 

Keith watches them kiss, the slide of their saliva glistened lips, the roll of their tongues and he grabs his own cock, abandoned until now, and rolls his hand over the tip, down the length in sync with the kiss in front of him and the feeling in his stomach tightens, his breath hitching.

 

He jolts with a needy whine when he thumbs the slit of his cock and then there are two mouths on him, on his shoulder, one on his chest and the pressure in him builds as his vision starts to go blurry at the edges, the feeling too intense and gasps and moans in tandem with the grunts breathed into his skin, keeps trying to roll his hips as he is bounced over the two cocks.

 

He comes with a desperate groan, hand sliding around his own cock as he aches to make the feeling last, moving his hips in sync of his hand’s movements. He spills over himself and Shiro, as the latter and James keep fucking him through it, denying him of being able to catch his breath, and he shakes through it, whines whenever his prostate is nudged, revels in the thickness inside of him.

 

James comes with a lewd hiss, his hips stuttering against Keith’s backside as liquid spreads inside of him, and Shiro chases after him, fucking up into Keith before he too spills inside, a gorgeous moan released into Keith’s neck, before he falls down on the mattress, Keith following after him and he lays his head on Shiro’s chest, kissing whatever patch of skin he can reach.

 

James is draped over his back for a beat before he chuckles and slides out carefully and Keith shivers, feels his hole fluttering around the emptiness, the semen dripping out of him. James drops on his back beside them, catching his breath.

 

“Fuck”, he says before chuckling again.

 

Shiro laughs. “Fuck indeed.”

 

“That was… You two, seriously”, James shakes his head, rubbing his hand over his face, lips stretched in a grin.

 

Keith lets out a pleased hum, purrs when Shiro’s hand slides over his back in a comforting manner. Shiro taps his hip and Keith shifts, allowing Shiro to slide out of him, allowing for more cum to drip out.

 

“It was really good”, Keith smirks as he settles back against Shiro’s chest. “You should try it next time, so Shiro and I can -- “

 

James jumps out of bed, his balance staggering and he reaches for the nightstand for support. 

 

“And that’s my cue to go!” he laughs, stepping into his jeans.

 

Shiro laughs, pressing a kiss into the crown of Keith’s head.

 

“You know where to find us”, he grins at James, who rolls his eyes, pulling on his clothes one by one. He leaves with a wave of his hand, muttering something about “galra vixens” under his breath.

 

Keith raises his hand in an attempt at a wave but his entire body still feels sore and sated and it quickly drops back on Shiro’s shoulder where he begins to trace patterns.

 

“I love you”, Shiro murmurs into his hair and Keith smiles at that, warmth spilling inside his chest and his heart gives a squeeze. He turns his head, stretching his neck to kiss Shiro on the lips, enjoying the soft slide and his eyes close.

 

“And I love you”, he says when they part. “Thank you for this.”

 

Shiro chuckles and squeezes his arms tighter around him. “Anytime.”


End file.
